stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Make Fireballs, Not Love!
"Make Fireballs, Not Love!" is the 5th episode of the first season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 5th episode overall. Description The Mario Brothers fight the Wario Brothers in a battle of epic proportions. Overview Mario and Luigi engage Wario and Waluigi. Mario fights Wario and Luigi fights Waluigi. They switch and Mario fights Waluigi and Luigi fights Wario. Both teams continually gain and loose the edge. Mario makes a fireball and KOs Wario. Waluigi makes a fireball and KOs Luigi. Mario makes a giant fireball and KOs Waluigi. The Wario Brothers run away and Mario and Luigi go get a pizza. Synopsis and Wario at a standoff]] Continuing from where the previous episode left off, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi begin their battle. Mario faces off with Wario while Luigi fights with Waluigi. firing his fireball]] After some time, Luigi eventually crawls to Mario, who helps him up. Mario faces Wario and Waluigi and slowly moves his hands together, harnessing energy to create a fireball. He launches it at Wario, causing him to fall to the ground. Waluigi walks over to him and stares down at him, telling him he is weak and says he will take care of them himself. Then he creates his own fireball, which he launches at Luigi, making him fall over. Mario creates a massive fireball and fires it at Waluigi, defeating him. Mario helps Luigi up and they walk over and stare down at Wario and Waluigi. Mario tells them once again that they are staying in the Real World. Wario and Waluigi get up slowly as Waluigi says that they will be back. Later, Luigi asks Mario if the Wario Bros were serious with their threat, but Mario doesn't know and they both decide to go get a pizza. EPISODE V: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Narrator * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario * Doug Orofino as Waluigi Locations * The Battlefield Weapons * Fireballs Production Notes Series Continuity * This episode marks the series' first epic battle and usage of special effects. * This is the first episode with fireballs. * This is the only battle to use primarily Super Mario sound effects. * The last shot of Mario and Luigi's hats is an iconic image used in several banners and promotional photos. Character Revelations * It is revealed that Mario and Waluigi can create fireballs. Soundtrack All cues used, in order of usage (repeats included). * 5M1 - Title Theme, (Super Mario 64) * 5M2 - The Alternate Route, (Super Mario 64, OCRemix.org) * 5M3E - The Alternate Route, (Super Mario 64, OCRemix.org) * 5M4 - Player Down, (Super Mario Bros.) Trivia * This episode is the first to feature a blooper at the end of it. * The fireballs were animated over a period of 8 hours. * The song and dance at the end of the episode is "Let's Hang On" by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. * The title of this episode may be a reference to the Season 10 South Park episode "Make Love, Not Warcraft." * It's the only battle in which no beam swords are used. ** Actor Kevin Chamberlain described this battle as his favorite battle in the series. Goofs * On the "Previously on Stupid Mario Brothers" screen, the word "previously" is misspelled as "presviously." * The battle is edited haphazardly with no regard for continuity in many instances. As an example, Luigi isn't seen lying on the ground in the following two shots of Mario and Waluigi after he is incapacitated and then suddenly re-appears beside Mario in the next shot. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 5 Category:Season One